Baseball Can Kick-Start Something More
by mega-randomer
Summary: A friendship that evolves just because of one little Baseball Game. Enjoy x


**Hey People! I'm back with yet another story for you while my brain tries to get some ideas for the rest of my stories. But this is just a little oneshot for a couple that i used to love and at times wished would get together, it may not be to everyones taste as everyone has couples that they agree with and dont agree with. Like i'm a massive Logan X Jean fan but most people prefer Jean X Scott But that isn't the couple I'm writing about, instead I'm going to be different and write a Sam x Kitty and hope that you people read it, I don't care if you like just so long as someone reads it.**

**So please read and enjoy but don't forget to review to see what people truly think about this story, once again I don't care if its someone saying this story is the worst fanfic ever, just help me get a better idea of what you all want. Enjoy ! :)x**

Kitty Pryde was a girl who never truly admitted the truth to anyone. She assumed it came from the territory of so many Gossips living in the mansion and the fact that tell someone something and within 10 minutes the whole mansion would know about it, but that assumption would have been wrong. It came from the power of Phasing, the art of avoiding being touched, hurt or attacked, the power to avoid the bad and that was why she would always avoid telling the complete truth to anyone and avoid any backlash or pain that came off the back of admitting something.

Thats why she was currently sat lent against a tree at the bottom of the mansions grounds away from the rest of the teenagers that were actually enjoying themselves playing baseball (well if you could call it that from all of the cheating and powers being incorperated into the game). Instead she just sat watching them and quietly laughing along to the antics that were unfolding before her eyes, without being forced into joining in.

But there was one main reason that she was watching the "Baseball" game and that reason was standing next to bat, with his golden locks and trademark goggles. Sam Guthrie, was the true reason she watched so eagerly as he smashed the ball far into the sky and zoomed round to get to the final base even before the ball was anywhere near the ground.

Kitty'd had a crush on the flying speedster for quite some time but never let herself show any emotion around him. The way he constantly smiled and never appeared to let anything get him down, the way he made you feel wanted and accepted without a word, the way he zoomed about leaving you curious about how anyone kept up with him and the way his eyes always looked directly at you, leading you into a pool of mystery and desire.

Sam and Kitty had been friends for a long time and they were always finding new ways of trying to outdo Bobby Drake's pranks. They had grown closer and closer over the years but Kitty had never admitted to him just how close she felt she was to him. She wanted to tell him but being intangible wouldn't have meant anything as the possible rejection could hurt more than anything the X-men ever faced (well except Logan's adamantian skeleton).

The game unfolding before her was starting to get rough as Bobby started freezing people to the spot to stop them from being able to run any further. Shiro (Sunfire) had unfroze them but wasn't fast enough to stop the other team from declaring them out. Remy (Gambit) was powering up the ball to explode every time he hit it with the bat so no one could possible catch him out. Jean was using telekinesis to send the ball into a catchers hand to make sure they were immediately out.

Kitty sighed deeply in complete bemusement at the antics of her fellow mutants; she was so focused on trying to figure out who would play the next dirty trick that she didn't notice Sam slide down the tree to sit next to her. "Who you staring at this time Kit-Kat?" He asked as she jumped out of her skin in shock.

Once she'd regain her composure, she punched him the arm only for Sam to laugh at her and punch her back. "Don't you dare scare me like that again or I'll phase you through this tree" She stuck her tongue out at him before resting back against the tree.

"Aww come on Kit-Kat you know you like it." He reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him in a sort of one armed hug. "So who is it that's caught your eye this time?" When she didn't answer he just carried on talking. "Is it Bobby? I know you used to have a thing for him. Or maybe its Remy? I don't know a girl that can resist that Cajun's charm. Am I close?" He joked knowing exactly how to wind her up.

"Who says I think any of them are good looking?" Kitty muttered relaxing onto Sam's shoulder as he continued to question her.

"Okay so if you're not checking them out, then why aren't you playing?" Sam asked. He had to admit that at times he had whished that Kitty had got more involved with the games that the others played. He liked the girl a lot and he wasn't afraid to admit it, he just felt like she was trying to distance herself from them all and that worried him.

"Maybe I just don't like ball games" Kitty muttered hoping to get him off her case as she continued to absent-mindly stare at the others still playing their game a man short.

"That's not true, me and you used to constantly try and out play each other at different sports. You used to be really good at Baseball. So come on why not just play one little tiny game? What's the worst that could happen?" Sam asked trying desperately to con her into the fun she was missing out on.

"How about I just watch you play?"

"Nope wrong answer" Sam said as he got up from where he was sat, leading Kitty to fall back against the tree hitting her head on the ground. Sam grabbed hold of Kitty's hand pulling her up and towards the rest of the gang. "Hey guys we have an extra player to join our team." Sam shouted excitedly as he grabbed a bat.

"Sam I said No"

"Like I said Wrong answer, and anyway with you playing we now finally have even numbers. So here's the bat" He placed the bat in her hands "So play ball" and he pushed her into the batting area knowing that by this point Kitty would be so fuming she'd hit the ball and run as fast as she could just to get back to him and get her revenge.

Stepping into the batting area, Kitty readied herself for the incoming ball. Pixie released the ball as fast as she could at Kitty. Upon seeing the incoming ball, Kitty's instincts kicked in and she whacked the ball as far as she could and took off running phasing through anyone that got in her way to try and slow her down. She lunged for the final base and reached it just before Kurt could teleport back to the base.

Getting up onto her feet again, she made a beeline for Sam who was clapping her on her home run. "I hate you" She expressed in mock anger.

Sam looked like he might have been hurt by her statement til he broke out in laughter and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Well you just won us the game so be proud, I might have exaggerated when I said we need you for one game when we just needed you for the last hit."

Kitty phased out of his arms, to look at him directly giving him the death stare. "I'll give you a headstart, 1 , 2" and with that Sam sped off across the mansion to avoid the wrath of Kitty.

He raced away as fast as he could to the other side of the mansion in hope of being so fast that she would lose him and hopefully by the next time he saw her she would have calmed down. How wrong he was to make those sort of assumptions. Sam took refuge behind one of the trees at the very front of the grass infront of the mansion. He caught his breath inly to feel himself being pulled backwards through the tree, how he hated being phased through objects. Once he felt the hand on his collar loosen he pulled on his biggest smile and turned around to face Kitty.

"See I phased you through that tree, now you might actually take my threats seriously." Kitty muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him once again.

Relief flooded over Sam as he realised just how lucky he had been to get away from some of the previous punishments she'd pulled on other students. "You need to lighten up Kit-Kat, When was the last time you actually joined in with the rest of us playing games?"

"The last time you guys all played Truth or Dare, and you remember how that ended."

Sam gulped hard as he tried not to remember what had happened. "Yeah well Baseball is nothing compared to that." He tried to reason as he laid down on the grass.

Kitty laid down next to him and rested her head upon his chest and instantly she felt him stroking her hair like he always did. And it was in that instant that she ignored the rising annoyance inside her and focused on just the two of them. "Yeah I know" was all she could manage as she stopped trying to out argue him.

"Come here Kit-Kat" Sam whispered. Kitty pulled her head off of Sam's chest and pulled herself closer towards his face. He turned to face her and with one of his hands stroked the side of her face "I never gave you your reward for winning us the game" He leaned forward and delicately kissed Kitty on the lips.

"If that's what I get every time I play something with you, I'd do it a lot more often" Kitty whispered back before kissing him back passionately.


End file.
